I'm happy you're with me
by BigSmile1983
Summary: The story is mainly about Connor and Abby when they were stuck in the cretaceous.
1. Prologue

**Heyy, this is my first primeval story and it's mainy about Connor and Abby when they were stuck in the cretaceous. Most of the time from Abby's Point of view, but maybe later it can also be from Connor's point of view.**

**Some of you might have seen that I already uploaded this chap before, but since there were a few wrong punctuations and such I took some readers advice and found a friend who would correct those for me, so I reallly hope it looks better now:D**

* * *

**Prologue**

POV of Abby

Connor and I were stuck in the cretaceous. Danny had been with us at first, but he'd gone after Helen trying to stop her and hadn't returned. I really hoped everything was alright with him.

Connor and I were hiding in a tree from the raptors and other carnivorous creatures that lived in this time period. It was almost dark and we were really tired, because most of the day we had been running from raptors.

The Anomaly detector had stopped working, which meant we didn't know the route and couldn't open an anomaly to get back home to our own time.

"I think we're safe here," I said to Connor. "And we can look for Danny more in the morning."

"Ow", Connor said while grabbing his leg.

"What hurts?" I asked him.

"Pretty much everything" he answered back and looked at me with one of the looks that I loved so much.

I looked away, more because I didn't know what to say. I said the first thing that crossed my mind. "Close your eyes."

He looked at me, not understanding what I meant.

"Close your eyes," I said again.

He looked like he was a bit scared that I wanted to do a prank on him, but closed his eyes finally.

I also closed my eyes and leaned my head against my backpack that I was using as pillow. "Imagine a happy place," I said a bit dreamily. "You're on a beautiful beach and the sun is shining."

"Are you there too?" Connor asked, still with his eyes closed.

"Yeah," I said. "If you like."

"Are you wearing a bikini?" Connor asked again.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. 'Why does that boy always think about bikini's and stuff like that?' I thought, but after a few seconds I said "Yes, if you like."

"It is really warm" he said with a dreamy look on his face. "It's lovely."

"Yeah."

Connor opened his eyes, looked at me "Abby?"

I looked up at him and he asked "Can I move back into the flat, please?"

There we were, stuck in a different time period, and he was asking me if he could move back in my house. Crazy, silly boy, I thought and I started to smile at him.

"Yeah", I said, Connor smiled back at me and I looked away.

When I lifted my eyes again, I saw he was still looking at me with a look I didn't know how to describe.

I wanted to tell him that I was happy that I wasn't alone here, that I was happy he was with me, but I didn't.

Instead, I leaned my head against the backpack again and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

**So, what do you think:) Please review if you want me to upload a next chapter:D**


	2. 1 Searching for Danny

**Thank you all for you're reviews, they mean a lot:)  
Speacial thanks to drodgers89, who was so kind to correct some things:D**

* * *

Chapter One: Searching for Danny

POV Connor

I opened my eyes and tried to stretch, but suddenly my leg bumped into something soft and I felt a pain going from my ankle to my knee.

Slowly I tried to get in a better sitting position, and I saw that Abby was still sleeping.

_She looks so pretty when she sleeps_. I watched her for a few minutes, but got interrupted because my belly rumbled, reminding me it had been awhile since I'd last eaten.

I looked at Abby, before reaching out a bit and softly touching her cheek.

"No, not yet, Rex" she moaned and kept sleeping.

"Don't worry Abby," I whispered. "You keep sleeping, I will try to find some food."

Even with my injured leg I managed to reach the ground. I looked around and saw two perfect sticks that were strong enough to support me when I was walking.

Slowly I started to walk but stayed alert for any sudden noises.

After a while I heard in the distance the sound of water falling into a stream. Slowly I walked in that direction and stopped behind a big tree. I looked around, to see if there were any creatures down the stream. I didn't see anything, but I had the strangest feeling someone was watching me. Suddenly, I heard a branch breaking, someone was behind me and I froze.

_Please, don't let it be any scary creature… _I thought.

"Connor" a familiar voice said.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Abby standing a few steps away from me.

"I didn't scare you, did I?"

"Of course not!" I said bravely, hoping my voice didn't betray me. "I don't get scared that easily."

"Of course not" Abby said with a smile and walked towards me. "Why didn't you wake me?."

"I tried and then I thought it might be better to let you sleep for a while longer."

We walked towards them stream, Abby helped me to get on my knees and we started to drink and washed our faces.

"We really have to start looking for Danny," Abby said, rising back to her feet.

"Yeah, this is my least favourite place to stay" I answered and tried to get up too.

"Careful" Abby said, a worried tone in her voice. "Let me help you."

I put my arm around her shoulder and managed to get back on my feet.

"Maybe it would be better if you go back to the tree and stay there, while I look for Danny," Abby said.

"No, I'm fine," I answered back, giving Abby a smile. "Don't you worry about me."

"I'm not worried about you, more worried about myself," Abby said with a big grin. "If we stumble onto a creature, I think I'd have to leave you in order to protect myself."

"You don't mean that, do you?" I asked a bit concerned.

"No, of course I wouldn't do that. I was just joking."

"Okay, well, it's not funny." I said, maybe a bit harshly, but I was on edge from being trapped and hurt.

"Sorry. I think Danny went that way yesterday," Abby said while pointing the direction.

"Okay, then we go that way," I said, and we started to walk.

After a few minutes we spotted a trail of human footsteps.

"I think we're going the right way" Abby said. "We better follow it, look where it goes too."

"Yep, good idea," I said, trying to hide the awful pain I felt in my leg.

"Are you still able to walk?" Abby asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Yep, Fine," I replied, hoping my voice didn't betray the pain I felt.

"Okay, it looks like the footsteps are heading that way" Abby said and we started to walk again. "They go straight to that nest."

Carefully we looked around to see if there were any creatures.

"You stay here, I'll go take a look," Abby said, starting to walk towards the nest.

"Careful, Abby!" I called, still looking around to see if there was any danger.

"I was right," Abby called over, kneeling next to the nest, "The trail stops here. That must mean that the anomaly was right here."

"Did Danny also got back to us before the anomaly closed?" I asked. "Because, if he did, that must mean he's here somewhere"."

'I don't think so" Abby said, standing.

"How do you know?"

"Because there aren't any footsteps going back."

'Really? I asked and looked at the ground to see if we missed something. Suddenly I saw a little flicker, like the sun was reflecting off of something.

"What's that?" I asked, squinting to see better.

"What's what?" Abby replied, turning towards me.

"I think I saw something, right over there" I said, pointing in the direction where I'd seen the flickering.

Abby walked over to see what it was.

"It's the anomaly detector" Abby said, bending over to pick it up.

"Does it still work?" I asked hopefully, walking over to her.

"No, I don't think so" Abby answered, pressing buttons.

"Are you sure?" I took the detector, trying to see if I could get it to work again.

"Yes, Connor, I'm sure" Abby said, voice tearful.

"But it can't be... It has to work" I said, starting to panic, "Otherwise, it means that we can't go home" I continued and looked up at Abby.

"I know" Abby said while tears streamed down her face, "We're stuck here."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review if you want a next chapter:D**


End file.
